Timothy Drake (Earth 2142)
* "When I first met you Tim, I saw in you what I once saw in Dick, a raw, uncompromising desire to help people and restore justice to Gotham. You're not like Dick, you're something else, something special, you've got what it takes to become one of your generation's greatest heroes. You need to be ready for what comes next, you need to stay vigilant, because there's a good chance that I won't be there, and I can't think of anyone I trust more." -Batman History Early Life Tim was born in Manchester, England, to two polar opposite people. His father was Stephen "Shifty" Drake, a gangster. His mother was Janet Aanenson who was a wealthy socialite and animal rights activist. When Tim was 3 years old he and his family moved to Gotham City in the United States. Stephen would become the bodyguard to aging mob boss Sal Maroni, Maroni was aware that his children wished to see him dead so that they could inherit his criminal empire, and was weary of their actions. Maroni came to look to Stephen as a surrogate son, and when he died of a massive heart-attack, Stephen ultimately inherited Maroni's business, much to the anger of his children. Tim loved his mother very much, but did not care much for his father, and wondered why his mother continued to stay with Stephen, it is implied that Janet was in denial about Stephen's criminal dealings. Tim was born with a deductive and analytical mind, and was taken with Batman at a young age. Tim was also fascinated with acrobats, and greatly admired the Flying Graysons, he was heartbroken upon hearing of their deaths but followed the news closely at that time. A few weeks after Dick Grayson's parents were killed, Robin appeared for the first time alongside the first appearance of the JLA, and was instrumental in defeating Starro's invasion of earth. In subsequent months, Tim noticed Robin pulling off a quadruple-somersault, a feat that had only ever been performed by the Flying Graysons, from there Tim was able to deduce Robin's identity and by extension: Batman's identity as well. Tim was also able to figure out what his father did for a living, all at the age of 7. Tim took up acrobatics in order to emulate his hero, Dick Grayson, he also became more frustrated with his mother's insistence on retaining some semblance of their British heritage. When Tim was ten, Giovanni Maroni, one of Sal Maroni's sons, hired the hit-man Captain Boomerang to kill Stephen Drake, Boomer failed, and killed Janet instead. Tim was devastated by his mother's death, and blamed his father for her demise, he would also retain a British accent out of respect for his mother. Tim would read-up on Bruce Wayne, and found out that his parents were killed in a mugging when he was just a boy, Tim concluded that Bruce became Batman because of this incident, and that was what also built the foundation for Batman's no-kill rule. Tim began to respect Batman's moral code, and this only fed his father's hatred, and a hatred for all men like him. Becoming a Boy Wonder When Tim was 11 the Gotham Riots took place after Bane broke Batman's back and freed all of the inmates from both Blackgate and Arkham Asylum. For 3 days Gotham was plunged into utter chaos, as the city and it's police force were overrun by the criminal element, as well as Bane's personal militia. With Batman out of the country on a journey of recuperation, the city was left to Nightwing, Batgirl, Batwoman and Robin (Jason Todd). By the time of the riots, Bruce had fully recuperated, but had fallen in love with Selina Kyle, and was considering retiring as a costumed vigilante to be with her. However, he realized he needed to come to Gotham's aid in one last mission. Batman defeated Bane, but while he did, the Joker killed Batwoman, and lured Jason into an abandoned warehouse, where he beat him to death and dessecrated his corpse. Devastated, Batman dumped Selina, left the JLA and broke off all ties with his vigilante allies, leading to Batgirl's retirement, and Nightwing moving to Bludhaven. Two years later, Tim had become increasingly worried about Batman after seeing the unusual amount of brutality he had been inflicting on the criminals he was fighting. Tim had previously noticed that Robin had not accompanied Batman on a case for a long time, and deduced that Baman was lashing out in mourning for Jason, even after 2 years. Tim began to feel worried about Bruce, and approached him, this was easy, as Bruce was one of his father’s golfing buddies which was a way for Bruce to find out what he was up to. Tim came to Bruce and revealed that he had figured out who Bruce was, and how he figured it out. Bruce told Tim to leave him alone and disassociate with both Bruce and Batman, saying that he was poison and everyone that got close died. Tim left disappointed, however Bruce was secretly very impressed by Tim’s burgeoning detective skills. Alfred, though reluctant as anyone to sign a new Robin on, was incredibly worried for his master’s safety, and his more recent violent tendencies, Alfred did agree with Tim, that maybe Batman does need a Robin. Not willing to give up, Tim went to Barbara Gordon, the former Batgirl, and explained to her how had figure out who she was, and who Bruce and Dick were, she told Tim that being the next Robin is a horrible idea, but she did agree that a new Robin would help Bruce through his anger, and that Batman needed a Robin. Tim told Barbara that he needed Dick to come back and be his partner, but Barbara informed him that this would never happen, as Dick had grown to resent Bruce and was apathetic to his safety. Barbara explained that after retiring as Batgirl, she had continued to help the Superhero community as Oracle, and that she was not going to resume her identity as Batgirl. Tim left, once again disappointed with the outcome. Intensive Training Adventures of Batman and Robin Spoiler Warning Return of the Joker Speed Demons A Changing Gotham The Academy Metropolis, Superman and Superboy Joker Goes to Bludhaven Big Trouble in Little Odessa Spoiler Alert Anarky Red Hood Fiasco Teen Titans Masquerade Mission to Markovia Battle of Markovia Adventures Through Time Titans of Tomorrow Future Shock Final Curtain The Great Crisis Crisis Aftermath Battle for the Cowl Eurotrip New Batman, Same Robin Red Robin and Batgirl Sons and Daughters The New Joker Return of Bruce Wayne Return to Robin Darkseid's Invasion Batman Beyond